Descendents of Seto
by Velgamidragon
Summary: Oneshot. Egypt has deteriorated in Seto's eyes from the prosperous kingdom he once ruled. So he has a hand in helping to free the Hebrews by saving Moses from death as an infant and even going so far as to lead him to the palace where he will grow up.


Descendents of Seto

**Author's Note: Recently, I watched the Prince of Egypt and found it very... interesting how similar the Pharaoh's (the first one) name, Seti, was to Seto. So I decided to make a crossover fic that keeps the Yu-Gi-Oh Egypt in good standing but explains how things got out of hand for Moses's time. Seto is long dead and gone and this is from his POV. By the way, this is the first Prince of Egypt/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover (but it's not really much of a crossover) though I'm not surprised because even though they both deal with Egypt, the Egyptians in Prince of Egypt are not good.**

**Warning: This is not an excessively religious piece in my opinion but if you have strong feelings about religion, then tread cautiously if you want to read this and don't tell me what's right and wrong because I won't hear of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Prince of Egypt.**

* * *

_I have been many things in my life._

_I was a peasant..._

_I was a priest..._

_I was a pharaoh..._

_And now I'm a god..._

_I am a god and yet I do not have the power to stop what is happening to my homeland of Egypt._

_My cousin gave me the Puzzle, a symbol of the Pharaohs._

_He told me to fulfill his father's dream and bring peace to Egypt._

_I did that._

_I rebuilt Egypt and I taught my own son the same._

_He was a wonderful child and my only regret was that he wasn't Kisara's._

_From here in the Afterlife, I watched him._

_He followed in my footsteps and my grandson grew the same way as him._

_I felt confident that Egypt would prosper for eternity now._

_But it didn't._

_Over the passage of time, the bloodline became corrupted._

_I can't remember when and I don't care to remember anyways..._

_But my descendents started enslaving Hebrews._

_They are people who only believe in one god rather than several but their faith is strong._

_It is not for me to question how this new belief began but they are not warriors._

_They did not threaten Egypt and try to attack it._

_So why oh why did my descendents start to enslave them?_

_It wasn't a lot at first._

_But as time carried on, it came to be that thousands of Hebrews had become slaves._

_Families of them, including small children._

_This god of theirs..._

_I've met Him before._

_He is interesting to say the least._

_And His people are just as interesting._

_They have faith in Him even in their last moments of life._

_My name is truly a curse._

_Seto..._

_A derivation of Set, the God of Chaos._

_And Seti, the Pharaoh of the present, is named after me._

_He sends his soldiers to slaughter the male Hebrew infants at this very moment._

_The land of Egypt that I once knew has withered under the scourge of corruption that taints the land._

_And it is my fault that it happened._

_**My**__ descendents, __**My**__ blood, __**My**__ curse._

_There is nothing that I can do to stop what Seti plans to do now..._

_But I can prevent this from continuing anymore._

_I can only pick one._

_And only he among all the infants around will be saved._

_I keep the guards away from him and his family long enough for them to escape to the river._

_Put in a basket, he floats on the surface and I keep Apep from drowning the hope for the Hebrews and all of Egypt._

_I lead the basket to the palace._

_It's changed a lot since my lifetime._

_He drifts in where the queen is with her son, Ramses._

_Ironically..._

_He will be safest as a member of the Pharaoh's family._

_There..._

_I have given him a safe home._

_It is the least I can do._

_I cannot give him extra protection anymore._

_He is a Hebrew..._

_And he must follow his own destiny._

_I gave their god exactly the opportunity that He needs to deliver His people to the promised land._

_Now hopefully this horrible reality can end for the both of us..._

_When the Hebrews are delivered..._

_And Egypt is cleansed._

_Sorry that this happened cousin._

* * *

_I apologize if any of you were offended by the religious stuff but Prince of Egypt **is** a religious story and I wanted to do **something** with Yu-Gi-Oh and Prince of Egypt together. Somebody tell me how I did because I hate offending people though unfortunately, religion is one of the most touchy subjects to talk about. I am not an atheist but I don't have a set religion either._


End file.
